


When the Goddess seals Herself again

by depresane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bitterness, Distrust, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Metaphors, Misanthropy, Nationalism, Poetry, Politics, Racism, Rhyming, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: From 2015, edited





	When the Goddess seals Herself again

Why would you help them and learn to understand?  
Why should you make equality the norm?  
Being good takes effort It's easier to command  
exploit, humiliate and kill them all  
Rise among the countries who sing outdated anthems  
who keep the media stupifying, forceful and unsafe  
Keep them as your company and no judge will complain  
as you praise your golden deity with attached Sun rays

It doesn’t matter if you say you’re sorry ‘cause you don’t feel guilty  
You’d get back to same old crimes ever stalking, ever gripping  
Sneaking in, you’re smuggling Sun  
hoping I won’t notice But  
the Sun hurts my sight  
The Sun imprints itself onto my eyes

The feminist is back with rape fantasy, which he glorifies  
Teenage girls forever young, how clueless, immature  
Diversity became a trap set up by royals justified  
They will force a shovel to my hands - of that I’m sure  
And the Goddess stands here, holding crystals, almost dying  
Nothing tames the chaos in us and you know She has been trying  
And because of scum like you a new old day will come  
when the Goddess seals Herself in rock and counts us out

It doesn’t matter if you say you’re sorry ‘cause you don’t feel guilty  
You’d get back to same old crimes ever stalking, ever gripping  
Sneaking in, you’re smuggling Sun  
hoping I won’t notice But  
the Sun hurts my sight  
The Sun imprints itself onto my eyes

I was taught about the shovels, syringes and crimes  
but no one ever told me what their surnames even mean  
You’re not really educating, introducing or explaining  
You just feed us lies that you’re no longer with the sunshine


End file.
